Zaofu: The Metal Clan
by vedgi28
Summary: What did Asami do while Korra, Mako, and Bolin had their fun in Zaofu? Now you get to find out


Prompts:

Easy: (dialogue) "There are so many… I don't know what to choose"

Medium: (character) Korra

Hard: (song) Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin

LoK - Book 3. Episode 5 - "The Metal Clan"

Word Count: 1, 141

* * *

Coming out of the airship, I can't wait to tell Korra the great news that Mako and I just found out. "Korra!" She looks up at the call, turning to face me. "We found another Airbender," her eyes light up at the news. "That's great news! Where is he?" She asks, Mako clears his throat. "She. In a city called Zaofu not situated too far from here. It's known as the home of the metal clan," he offers, Lin looks uncomfortable. "Hey Lin you're a metal bender, have you ever been there?" Korra inquires, Lin crosses her arms over her chest. "There are four dangerous criminals after you, I'd feel better if we go somewhere I can protects you…like Republic City," she states coldly. "Well I'm sorry but we're going to Zaofu, after the Earth Kingdom fiasco I'm not risking having the Earth Queen capturing another Airbender and training them to be a part of her personal army," Korra offers, we board after her.

After several hours we arrive in the city, Lin looks uncomfortable. "I'm not coming," the team turns to her in shock. "Whatever you do, don't mention me. I'll wait here until you return," she offers before heading deeper into the airship. Walking down the ramp, we're meet by an older looking man with dark skin. A single ear is pierced, the several gold chains leading to his nostril with either end of the chains connected to rings. "Welcome to Zaofu Avatar Korra," he bows, Korra returns the favor. "Is this the entire party?" He asks, I see Korra quickly hide her panic. "Yes, this is all of us. Do you think we can see Zaofu?" The man nods, ushering for us to follow him. "I am Aiwei, please follow me," he instructs.

As we enter the city, I can't help but marvel at the complexity of the engineering. We enter a building following Aiwei, to see dancers. A woman smiles seeing us, having a regal look to her. "Welcome to Zaofu, I am Suyin Beifong, mother of the Airbender," she offers warmly, Korra's look of excitement grows. The dancers finish, one around our age comes over. "You're Avatar Korra!" She offers looking equally thrilled. "I will give you a tour of Zaofu before tending to your accommodations," Suyin offers, Aiwei whispers something. Her happy look fades to be replaced with a look of suspicion. "Why did you lie about your travel party's number?" She asks calmly, Korra looks shocked. "How do you know?" She asks carefully, Suyin motions to Aiwei. "I can tell if someone is lying by their heart rate and breathing, in the small things that often go unnoticed," he explains.

"We have another person, the Chief of Police in Republic City, Lin Beifong," Korra offers after a moment, Suyin looks shocked. "My sister is here?" She asks in shock, we're lead back to the airship. After the two argue, Suyin leads us to her estate where two teens appear to be in some sort of game. Metal columns strategically places separate them where they stand on opposite sides from each other. Behind either is a net, a disc hits one as he tries to defend the net. A loud buzzer goes off, the one that isn't guarding the net cheers. "Great job Wing!" Suyin yells, it's at that moment I realize they're twins. "These are Wei and Wing, twins," she offers proudly. "What are they playing?" I ask, she looks to me. "Power disk, it's a game they invented themselves," she offers before we continue. In another courtyard, we are greeted by a man with dyed dark green hair who is working on a sculpture. "Huan, these are our guests Avatar Korra and Team Avatar," he turns to face us, fist resting under his chin as we're studied.

Bolin is dragged away after he unintentionally insults Huan's sculpture, we meet an older man and his son who looks exactly like him. "This is Baatar and Baatar Jr., my husband and our first child," Suyin offers, Baatar walks over. During the course of the day I'm shown how the city works, until we end up in a room full of overflowing blueprints. "You can look at any of these, I don't have any use for them right now," Baatar offers. "There are so many… I don't know what to choose," he chuckles as he selects one, leading me back out. I sit at a table, looking over the blueprint as I study the design of the city. Finishing, I leave, headed down the hall to put the borrowed design away. Hearing a low voice sing, I stop, listening to the music.

"Will the faithful be rewarded

When we come to the end

Will I miss the final warning

From the lie that I have lived

Is there anybody calling

I can see the soul within

And I am not worthy

I am not worthy of this

Are you with me after all

Why can't I hear you

Are you with me through it all

Then why can't I feel you

Stay with me, don't let me go

Because there's nothing left at all

Stay with me, don't let me go

Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Will the darkness fall upon me

When the air is growing thin

Will the light begin to pull me

To its everlasting will

I can hear the voices haunting

There is nothing left to fear

And I am still calling

I am still calling to you

Are you with me after all

Why can't I hear you

Are you with me through it all

Then why can't I feel you

Stay with me, don't let me go

Because there's nothing left at all

Stay with me, don't let me go

Until the Ashes of Eden fall

(Don't let go)

Why can't I hear you

Stay with me, don't let me go

Because there's nothing left at all

Stay with me, don't let me go

Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Heaven above me, take my hand (Stay with me, don't let me go)

Shine until there's nothing left but you

Heaven above me, take my hand (Stay with me, don't let me go)

Shine until there's nothing left but you."

The solemn and haunting song comes to an abrupt end, I hear the person let out a noise of dissatisfaction. The door opens to reveal Huan, he looks surprised to see me. In a moment it's gone, replaced with a look of annoyance. "Was it as horrible as I thought it was?" He asks, making me realize it's the song that has him annoyed. "It's kind of depressing," he nods, fist going under his chin. "Would you say it describes the pain of being forever well?" He asks, green eyes unwavering. "Yes," with my answer he nods, walking away.


End file.
